New World
by Diego Loquendo
Summary: Evol tras su derrota, termino de alguna manera en Etheria donde tratará de realizar su plan. Pero un joven es enviado a allá con la esperanza de poder terminar sus malvados planes
1. Prólogo

El vacio era todo lo que podía ver, mis pies no sentian el suelo era como si flotara en el aire, pero

-Como rayos termine aquí.- me pregunte. intente indagar en lo último que recordaba para averiguarlo, hasta que lo vi

**Flashback**

Era otro dia normal en la escuela, era el último dia de clases, todo marcho con normalidad hasta que apareció, era un compañero de clases no lo conocía mucho el chico era muy antisocial, en ese momento estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando entro por la puerta, pero lo que vi fue lo que me asusto

\- Los vere del otro lado.- dijo cuando de un bolsillo de su sweter saco una pistola y apunto a algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol, paralizado de miedo era como estaba no podía moverme pero no quería que nadie saliera lástimado de gravedad, pero también temia por mi vida, mi mente decia que si iba a las secciones de la biblioteca y me escondia podría tener una pequeña probabilidad de vivir, pero mi cuerpo no hacia caso sin mas remedio reuni todo mi coraje y me abalanze sobre el chico en un intento de quitarle el arma.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!.- me grito enojado, no respondi y segui luchando por arrebatarle el arma pero

_Pow Pow Pow_

y lo último que vi fue al chico siendo sometido por algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol.

**Fin Flashback**

-Asi que estoy muerto.- dije viendo alrededor -y Supongo que esto es el cielo.-

-De hecho, no lo es, Axel- dijo la voz de un hombre, me di la vuelta y puede ver a un hombre vestido con un esmoquin

Axel: ¿Quien eres tu? y ¿como sabes mi nombre?- pregunte

\- Bueno yo soy un ser sin forma fisica y decidi tomar esta forma para hablar contigo, soy a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman una deidad y a como se tu nombre es fácil ya que mi trabajo como deidad es ver los mundos, ver que todo vaya en orden y esas cosas.- dijo el ser

Axel: Esta bien, si no estoy en el cielo ¿donde estoy?- pregunte

\- Estas aqui, porque necesito tu ayuda.-

**Una explicación larga después**

Axel: a ver si entiendo un mal que se suponía que debe estar muerto se fue a otro mundo y yo que acabo de morir tengo que detenerlo porque.- dije intentando procesar todo

\- Bueno tuviste una vida corta, morir a los 16 no es placentero, pero si aceptas ayudar regresaras a la vida o negarte e irte al cielo un lugar muy aburrido a mi opinión.- dijo

Axel: Está bien ayudare.- respondi

\- excelente, toma esto te hará falta.- dijo, me habia pasado una mochila que pesaba

Axel: Entonces que se supone que haga.- pregunte

\- bueno Al momento de llegar al otro mundo te enviaré información a tu cerebro, en la mochila hay un mapa y una brújula, en el mapa hay una ubicación que te servirán como un refugio e guarida, también al llegar ya tendras un nivel de hazard mayor a 3 en tú cuerpo.- explicó

Axel: esta bien, si no hay nada mas estoy listo.- dijo

\- casi se me olvidó, necesitaras un equipo, recluta a las personas que creas fuerte-. tras decir eso el hombre chasquio sus dedos y una Luz me envolvió.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Narrador**

En los bosques susurrantes, Axel se encontraba caminando mientras intentaba aliviar su dolor de cabeza, porque como la entidad dijo Axel al llegar recibio mucha información, lo que le causó un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Axel: Bien según esto- sostuvo el mapa - el pueblo más cercano es Thaymor.- dijo guardando el mapa en la mochila y seguio caminando

**Unos momentos después**

Axel: Oh por dios- dijo mientras veía enfrente de el, el pueblo de Thaymor destruido- Que rayos paso aqui- el chico se acercó al pueblo destruido, revisando algunas casa viendo si había alguien todavía en el pueblo

\- Realmente horrible verdad- dijo una voz reconocible, Axel se giró para verlo de nuevo ahí, la entidad con su traje de esmoquin

Axel: Entonces esto es, de lo que es capaz Evol- dijo dando lo que cree que es la única respuesta de lo que pudo haber pasado ahí

\- No realmente- dijo, dando Axel una cara de duda - Esto lo hicieron otras personas-

Axel: ¿Qué quieres decir con personas?- pregunto

\- Se llaman Hordianos, son un régimen militar opresivo que gobierna en Etheria y lucha contra la Rebelión para mantener el control del planeta- Explicó

Axel: Haber aparte de Evol, tengo que enfrentarme a un plagio de los nazis- dijo

\- Realmente no tienes que enfrentarlos, tu prioridad es encontrar y destruir a Evol- dijo mientras se acercaba a Axel -pero si quieres puedes combatir contra ellos-

Axel: Okey, ya veo entonces seguiré mi camino- dijo para luego empezar a caminar

\- Oye Axel - el mencionado se giro para verlo - cualquier duda que tengas, solo llamame- este último asintió - asi, no vayas a gritar al cielo entidad o dios, yo responderé al nombre de K - dijo para desaparecer

**Mientras tanto lejos de ahí**

Tras su derrota por parte de Kamen Rider Build, Evolt espero su muerte inminente pero en lugar de eso apareció en los bosques susurrantes y ahora se encontraba en la zona de terror en su forma civil Soichi Isurugi, un hombre de pelo negro, saco cafe y un pantalón

Soichi: (Han pasado 3 días desde que me derroto Build y acabé aqui, en Etheria fue difícil encontrar la información, pero pude y ahora tengo un plan que podrá funcionar sin la intervención de Sento)- pensó mientras miraba a un joven de pelo rubio y estatura media

Kyle: Tranquilo Kyle, Lo peor ya pasó - dijo mientras se tranquilizo - aahh a quien engaño siempre lo malo me pasa a mi- se sentó apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas

Soichi aprovecho el momento para acercarse a él y tocarle el hombro

Soichi: Te encuentras bien chico- dijo, esto sobresaltó a Kyle, quien lo vio fijamente unos segundos

Kyle: Bueno, es una larga historia- dijo

Soichi: Creo que tengo un poco de tiempo- dijo para sentarse junto a el chico

**Unos minutos después**

Soichi: Ya veo- dijo mientras escucho como Kyle era tratado por sus compañeros y como siempre creían que no puede hacer nada

Kyle: WOW, muchas gracias Señor- dijo

Soichi: no gracias a ti- dijo este tocando el hombro al muchacho

Kyle: ¿Porque?- dijo, Soichi se le quedó mirando unos segundos pero...

Soichi: Bueno el pasar aquí tiempo contigo, me recordó a alguien- dijo con una gran sonrisa - Lo que recomiendo es que sigas esforzándote a Máximo y nunca rendirte Kyle-Kun.– dijo poniéndose de pie

Kyle: ¿Kyle-Kun?- dijo, el chico con duda

Soichi: Aahh perdon, de donde vengo utilizamos el sufijo Kun entre los chicos para referirnos a un amigo- explicó

Kyle: Eso, quiere decir que somos amigos- dijo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

Soichi: Claro- en eso el chico expresó su alegría por tener por fin un amigo

Kyle: Lo siento, mucho Soichi pero tengo que irme- dijo, mientras veía su comunicador con un mensaje de Lonnie, que decía que regresara para el entrenamiento. Soichi vio como el chico empezó a caminar, Aprovechando el momento le dio un golpe al chico en la nuca, dejando a Kyle en el suelo inconsciente

Soichi/Evol: Al principio sentí un poco de lastima tomar tu cuerpo y dude por un momento, pero recordé que casi destruyo un planeta sin sentir lastima, entonces porque sentirla contigo de hecho deberías sentirte agradecido te convertiré en algo grande chico- Soichi puso su mano en la espalda del chico, al momento de tener contacto una luz ilumino el lugar por unos segundos, al momento de desvanecerse la luz Soichi había desaparecido no dejo rastro alguno y el cuerpo de Kyle comenzó a levantarse.

Kyle/Evolt: Fase uno completa, ahora a seguir con la Fase 2- dijo, mientras de iba caminando al lugar de entrenamiento

**TO BE CONTINUED**

LA PRÓXIMA VEZ EN THE NEW WORLD

Pov ¿¿??

Axel: Hola, Soy Axel Watts- dijo, el chico enfrente de mi de pelo negro, playera verde a rayas blancas, pants azul oscuro

Pov Catra

Escuchaba a Hordak hablar con alguien, pero no sabia quien, al entrar vi a un hombre con gabardina, sombrero para la lluvia y lentes despedirse de Lord Hordak

Narrador

Kyle/Evolt: Por que querrías ayudarme.- respondió al hombre delante de el.

Se veía un prado grande donde se encontraba Axel y enfrente de el un monstruo

Axel: Solo soy un Kamen Rider de paso recuerdalo, Henshin-...

Capitulo 2 Mas Enemigos/ El destructor de Mundos aparece

Axel: No te lo pierdas-


End file.
